Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 10 = 2x + 5$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(10x + 10) - 2x = (2x + 5) - 2x$ $8x + 10 = 5$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(8x + 10) - 10 = 5 - 10$ $8x = -5$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8x}{8} = \frac{-5}{8}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{5}{8}$